Disparo al corazón
by Lexkai Raven
Summary: Conocerte fue un disparo al corazón, me salvaste la vida, ahora me la quitas, ¿qué te puedo decir?, siempre llevaste las de ganar, solo caí en tus redes, solo me ahogo en mi dolor. Antes de ti no tenía nada, si tú te vas vendrá la obscuridad, dame tu luz solo un día más, no me dejes morir en soledad. No importa, nuestro amor ha valido la pena. AomineXKagami


**DISPARO AL CORAZÓN.**

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen, este fic yaoi es sin fines de lucro, todos los derechos redituables para su creador original, blah, blah, bla…_

 _Quiero disculparme de antemano por cualquier falla ortográfica o de redacción que este escrito contenga, además por las inexactitudes médicas, policiacas y de procuración de justicia._

El mundo se había paralizado frente a sus ojos.

Escuchaba su agitada respiración, dentro de su cabeza, aunada al golpeteo martillante en sus sienes.

Su estómago estaba hecho un desastre, no sabía cómo lograba contener aquella sensación de vomito que regurgitaba en su esófago.

Sus rodillas temblaban y de momentos apretaba los ojos, como si al abrirlos aquella ridícula situación fuese a desaparecer.

Él no era un cobarde. Sería ridículo con su musculatura y sus 1.90 metros de altura.

Pero solo tenía 20 años. Era un estudiante universitario en la flor de la vida. ¡Por Dios! Tenía todo un futuro por delante.

Y ahora estaba aquí, escuchando las sirenas de las patrullas fuera de aquel banco, en medio del establecimiento, con los zapatos llenos de sangre de la amable señorita que hasta hace menos de cinco minutos le explicaba los beneficios de cambiar su cuenta bancaria a esa cadena de financiera, daba gracias que al menos no veía los sesos que estaban manchando las ocres paredes de aquel lugar. Tras el disparo, un hombre lo había jaloneado de su asiento, le había torcido un brazo hacia la espalda y con el otro le apuntaba en la cabeza con un arma.

Un sujeto vigilaba a los demás clientes del banco, los habían recostado boca bajo sobre el suelo, las mujeres lloraban y los hombres también. Era un concurrido día en el banco, había por lo menos 30 personas, y los delincuentes habían matado a 4 clientes además del guardia de seguridad, así que todo el piso antes reluciente, ahora era un enorme charco de sangre donde los rehenes se encontraban tendidos, oliendo y manchándose de la roja y vital sustancia de los acaecidos.

Otro le gritaba cosas que no lograba entender, debido a su aturdimiento, a las cajeras. Suponía que exigía el dinero, pero sus esperanzas se vieron frustradas cuando comenzó a ver que las ejecutaba frente a todos. Solo cuatro disparos fueron percutidos, en lo que a él le pareció menos de 5 segundos, donde retuvo la respiración. Eso no era un asalto. No sabía lo que era, pero definitivamente un asalto no.

Volvió a tener conciencia de lo que ocurría, cuando un altavoz de la policía se dejó escuchar, diciendo que; "empezaban las negociaciones".

El teléfono que estaba sobre el escritorio, donde minutos atrás él hacia su trámite, empezó a sonar, por lo que el sujeto que había matado a las cajeras paso frente de él para tomarlo. Sus ojos fríos e inyectados de una locura por sangre casi tangible le hicieron pensar que era su fin. Hasta ahí había llegado Kagami Taiga, el as del baloncesto universitario, el pelirrojo venido de América que era conocido por sus increíbles saltos y su hosca personalidad.

No podía seguir mirándolo, así que prefirió ver a aquellos que compartirían su mismo destino, tratando de encontrar en sus caras los recuerdos de sus propias personas importantes. Trato de recordar el rostro de su madre, la cual desde que era pequeño había muerto, y la preocupada de su padre, no estaba seguro de como reaccionaria a esta perdida. Sus amigos. Mordió su labio, esta no era una forma en la que se le hubiera ocurrido podría morir. Maldijo a la vida y al destino, porque se sentía patético por tener tanto miedo.

El sonido de los gritos del delincuente, y de haber arrancado el teléfono al momento que lo arrojaba contra una de las mujeres que estaban en el suelo, lo hizo despabilar, su garganta se llenó de bilis e impotencia, al ver como sangraba la frente de aquella mujer y como lloraba, pero no impidió que soltara un "¡maldito bastardo!" furico que hizo sonreír a aquel demente asesino.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

¿Pero qué mierda había hecho él con su vida?, se preguntó.

¡La puta que lo había parido! Maldijo.

Se secó el sudor de la frente. Ayer no debió irse de parranda, siendo lunes apenas, pero quien le iba a decir que justo el día que se presenta a trabajar, después de 8 meses en ese trabajo, con la peor cruda (resaca) del mundo y totalmente desvelado por el fiestón que se puso, iba a presentarse una situación de rehenes, donde a él le tocara intervenir.

Volvió a maldecir.

Solo tenía putos 20 años, ¿cómo porque demonios pensó que sería fácil ser policía?, trago saliva sonoramente, agazapándose, y acercándose a una ventana lateral del banco, escondiéndose tras unos autos estacionados en la acera, con su arma en mano. Hasta ese momento lo más difícil que había atendido era controlar una riña entre pandilleros. Suspiro de nuevo, fue ese instante en el que cayó en cuenta que realmente la vida de otros dependía de su buen desempeño en el trabajo. Ojala la cruda no haga de las suyas en ese momento.

Escucho un "atentos todos, no quisieron negociar, listos para entrar a mi señal". Y suspiro de nuevo. Trabajo era trabajo. "¡A salvar el día!" se alentó.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sobre el techo de un negocio cercano, el jefe de escuadrón, veía por lo binoculares la situación que se desarrollaba en el banco.

Había tres delincuentes armados, los rehenes estaban en el piso a excepción de un muchacho pelirrojo al que le estaban apuntando con un arma en la cabeza, para dar dramatismo y crear psicosis en los otros cautivos.

Imayoshi entreabrió sus obscuros ojos, eso obviamente no era un asalto, era un acto de terrorismo estúpido, donde el único objetivo de aquellos infelices era sembrar caos y matar a civiles inocentes, todo en venganza a un gran golpe que había dado la Fiscalía de Justicia, donde hace tres días había mandado a prisión una importante banda yakuza.

Observo con cautela ideando el plan, solo debía esperar el momento adecuado para que la unidad de asalto interviniera. Sus ojos brillaron cuando observo como el muchacho pelirrojo soltó un grito, y el que parecía el líder de la banda se acercaba a golpearlo.

Una sonrisa ladina surco su rostro, bueno, si esos malnacidos querían morir, pues, morirían antes de salir de ahí.

— ¡Ahora! — exclamó al tiempo que movía su mano, dos armas diferentes fueron detonadas, un francotirador efectuaba su tiro dando en la cabeza del líder de la banda. Mientras una tipo bazuca soltaba una granada de humo que lleno de inmediato la estancia. Los policías que estaban a la espera de irrumpir, lo hicieron de inmediato, adentrándose por los ventanales que fueron rotos al momento.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Nunca le habían dado un golpe con un arma, casi pierde el conocimiento cuando el culatazo de dio en la mandíbula, su sangre caliente inmediatamente le lleno la boca, pero estaba tan enojado y resignado a la muerte que la escupió sobre el sujeto que lo había golpeado, volteo y justo en ese momento solo vio cómo se desplomaba como en cámara lenta y como sus sesos eran esparcidos en una bruma rosa, no vio más porque un destello luminoso exploto y enseguida todo el lugar se llenó de humo, otro disparo se escucho, seguido de una metralla de, tal vez 20 disparos, se oía conmoción, vidrios que se habían roto, y él quiso correr, pero fue detenido.

—Eres mi seguro para salir de aquí. — y le presionaron el arma, ahora en su mandíbula herida, mientras lo instaban a caminar hacia atrás.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tenían muy bien ubicado al segundo sujeto, que se había quedado pasmado al ver a su líder caer, así que cuando entraron dispararon a donde sabían estaba, alcanzo a detonar su metralleta, pero hacia el lugar donde no estaban los rehenes, que de inmediato empezaron a salir a rastras al exterior ayudados de sus compañeros y por indicaciones de él mismo y los otros.

El humo ya se dispersaba y él ya había ubicado al tercer sujeto. Lo difícil comenzaba. ¿Cómo salvar al chico que tenían de rehén?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Imayoshi jadeaba, podía ver como los rehenes habían sido liberados, pero aún faltaba uno, estaba seguro, había bajado a gran velocidad el edificio, porque era el negociador y debía tratar de salvar al chico. Entro al lugar, solo quedaban apuntando con sus armas al sujeto y al chico pelirrojo, Aomine, Wakamatsu y el viejo Tsuchida. Si los dejara hacer la negociación, lo más probable no es solo que el chico y el delincuente terminaran muertos, sino que inclusive alguno de esos tres saliera herido, no eran muy diplomáticos que digamos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Podía ver tres sombras flanquearlos. Una a la derecha, la otra a la izquierda y una última justo enfrente. El humo aún no se disipaba cuando las voces empezaron a llegar a sus oídos.

— Estas perdido hombre, suelta al chico y todo saldrá bien. — La voz carente de angustia, como si el asunto a discutir fuera el clima que se sentía en la ciudad, no ayudo en nada a Kagami para sentir que su vida por fin estaría a salvo.

— ¡La puta que te pario!, estás loco si piensas que no estoy dispuesto a morir por mi líder. — la frase era conmovedora, si no fuera porque un inocente estaba de por medio.

Aomine, resoplo enojado, odiaba a los pendejos sin neuronas, que se creían las estupideces que otros les decían para utilizarlos como marionetas en planes de los cuales no tenían ni puñetera idea.

—Tranquilo hombre, solo estamos charlando, nadie tiene que morir hoy, ni tú, ni el chico, tu jefe querría que tan buen elemento lo acompañase en su cautiverio. — El humo se disipo por completo, dejando a Kagami observar el sujeto de cabello negro, con lentes relucientes que hablaba con su captor.

— ¡Este país y su estúpida policía son una verdadera mierda! — exclamó el hombre mientras encajaba su arma contra la piel lastimada del pelirrojo, sangre empezaba a bajar por su labio, el sujeto escupió hacia el lado derecho, donde la pierna de Wakamatsu evito que la saliva tocara el suelo.

— ¡Maldito cabrón déjate de estupideces! — Bramó el rubio sin tacto ni paciencia, olvidando por completo la situación tan delicada en la que se encontraban.

— ¡No te metas en esto mocoso! — Era turno de gritar de Tsuchida, Imayoshi suspiro desganado, lo dicho, esos tres policías podrían ser los más valientes, pero no por ello menos estúpidos e irritables.

— ¡hpff! — el pelirrojo se había empezado a poner histérico con los gritos, pero ese resoplido que llego hasta sus oídos fue el culpable de que desviara su atención hacia el sujeto que estaba frente a él apuntándolo junto a su captor.

Era un joven que se veía de su edad, de unos impresionantes ojos azules, donde la determinación y el hastió eran palpables, su piel era morena y sin defectos a simple vista, no supo cuánto tiempo lo observo directo a los ojos, mientras el policía le devolvía la mirada, de fondo se escuchaban las 4 voces de los otros presentes, y ellos inmutables ante las palabras, él había sido jaloneado y se le había aplicado más fuerza a su herida, cuando esta sangro, el moreno policía le sonrió, le guiño un ojo, y todo fue demasiado rápido, solo sentía el acelerado ritmo de su corazón y como una fuerza invisible lo había llevado de espalda.

Lo único que Kagami pudo oír después del disparo que le quito la vida a su secuestrador fue un: "¡Estás loco Aomine!". Y el negro de la inconciencia lo envolvió todo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Le dolía la cabeza. Trato de mover la pierna izquierda y no podía. Empezó a abrir los ojos y un blanco impoluto lo recibió.

Una enfermera se encontraba a su lado, revisando unas máquinas a las cuales estaba conectado, cuando se dio cuenta de que había despertado sonrió amablemente y empezó a hablarle.

— Buenas tardes Kagami-kun, estas en el hospital, ¿recuerdas lo que paso? — la mujer se veía de unos treinta años, de cabello y ojos castaños, con una faz que demostraba tranquilidad y confort para él que estaba un tanto desorientado.

El pelirrojo paso saliva audiblemente, ya que al intentar contestar sintió muy reseca la garganta.

— Bebe con cuidado. — le recomendó la enfermera, al momento de entregarle un vaso con agua que reposaba en la mesita situada del lado derecho de su cama.

El pelirrojo bebió despacio, tratando de ordenar en su cabeza las imágenes de lo ocurrido en el banco. La sangre llenaba gran parte de esas memorias, aunque también estaban ciertos ojos azules, centellantes, prepotentes y una sonrisa burlona.

— Yo estaba en el banco, y unos ladrones empezaron a matar a las personas, un policía le disparo al sujeto que me tenía prisionero, — la mujer lo veía atenta, en este momento relatar aquello era como una pesadilla, aunque cuando lo vivió tenía mucho miedo en este instante ya no, a decir verdad desde que vio a aquel moreno policía sonreírle, supo que todo saldría bien. — no sé qué paso después.

— No te preocupes, todo salió bien, — tomo una tabla que tenía algunas indicaciones sobre la salud del pelirrojo y comenzó a explicarle — al parecer el otro secuestrador también murió, así que todo está bien ahora, no te preocupes, en unos momentos el doctor vendrá a hablar contigo sobre tu salud, y después de eso el policía que te trajo ayer y que salió hace un rato a comer algo regresara, porque según me dijo tiene que hablar contigo, — el pelirrojo parpadeo confundido, al parecer esto era un poco más grave de lo que pensó — por cierto, no encontré datos sobre a quién llamar en caso de una emergencia, ¿quieres que me comunique con alguien?

— ¡Oh!, claro — exclamo Kagami — podría pasarme mi celular. — Solicitó.

— Lo siento, creo que la policía lo tiene, — se disculpó la mujer con bolígrafo en mano — ¿no te sabes el número de memoria?

El pelirrojo suspiro, no quería llamarle a Alex, pensaba avisarle a Kuroko, pero no recordaba su número de celular, solo le quedaba llamarle a la rubia a su casa, ya que era el único número que sabía de memoria.

— Le avisare al doctor y mientras te revisa, llamare a tu amiga. — La enfermera salió y el convaleciente soltó un suspiro, vio que el reloj que se encontraba sobre el marco de la puerta, mismo que anunciaba la 07:45 p.m. no había pasado tanto tiempo dormido, o al menos eso supuso. El sonido de la puerta lo hizo enderezarse, recordando que no podía mover libremente su pierna.

— Buenas tardes Kagami-kun, soy el doctor Murasabe — se presentó el galeno de edad madura, con una canas asomando su cabello obscuro y con lentes de pasta — ¿Cómo te sientes? — se acercó a revisar sus signos en la máquina.

— Me siento un poco mareado, y no puedo mover bien mi pierna, ¿Por qué? — el doctor dejo las máquinas y lo observo tranquilamente.

— El día de ayer te trajeron de emergencia, un policía te acompañaba, al parecer estuviste en una situación de secuestro en un acto de terrorismo — el pelirrojo abrió grandes los ojos, el doctor había dicho "ayer" — y aunque al parecer directamente solo te golpearon en el rostro, la verdad es que tenías una herida de bala en la parte anterior del muslo izquierdo, muy cerca de la vena femoral.

El pelirrojo empezó a sudar.

— No te preocupes, no fue nada grave, la bala al parecer solo rozo, el policía me comento que tal vez fue una bala perdida que te dio en ese caos, solo tuvimos que darte unas puntadas, ya que la zona es delicada — el doctor descubrió las piernas que hasta el momento habían estado tapadas con sabanas del pelirrojo, mientras la enfermera entraba con un kit de instrumentos médicos y gasas — voy a limpiarte la herida, a recetarte unos antibióticos, analgésicos y reposo. — el hombre le sonrió amable, al tiempo que empezaba la curación.

— Ya avise a la persona que me pediste, estaba muy preocupada y dijo que vendría para acá de inmediato. — La enfermera asistía al doctor cortando la gasa del tamaño apropiado.

— Gracias. — Exclamó el pelirrojo, imaginándose el drama que montaría la rubia — Doctor, ¿cuánto tiempo cree que deba estar en reposo? — no podía evitar estar preocupado, apenas empezaba la temporada y confiaba en su equipo, pero era su responsabilidad como As jugar todos los partidos.

— No mucho, unas tres o cuatro semanas, solo en lo que cierra bien la herida, aunque mañana mismo te puedes ir a casa, y podrás caminar tranquilamente, solo unos 5 días deberás usar muletas para que no sobrecargues esa herida y se abra. — el doctor se retiraba los guantes y procedía a tirar en la papelera indicada los desechos médicos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

— ¡¿Qué demonios hiciste Aomine?! — Imayoshi no solía gritar, pero realmente no esperaba ese disparo.

El moreno se había acercado hacia el rehén checándolo superficialmente, solicito por la radio que entraran los camilleros ya que había un herido. El secuestrador obviamente estaba muerto después de ese certero tiro en la cabeza.

— ¡Estúpido!, No me digas que le diste al rehén. — Los potentes e histéricos gritos de Wakamatsu hacían eco en el casi vacío recinto.

— ¡Mierda! Deja de gritar, me alteras los nervios más que cualquier delincuente, — Tsuchida estaba cabreado regañando al rubio, se acercó lentamente a Aomine, y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa levantándolo violentamente — y tú, ¡maldito mocoso, te he dicho un millón de veces que no te hagas el héroe! — la mirada desdeñosa que le dirigía no amedrento al moreno en lo más mínimo.

Imayoshi se acercó de inmediato a apartarlos, Tsuchida era un viejo cascarrabias, y si hasta el momento Aomine, que tampoco era de carácter dulce y apacible, le permitía aquellos desplantes de vez en cuando sin golpearlo era por respeto a los mayores, pero no estaba seguro que si el otro se ponía tan agresivo el ojiazul no le respondería, de una vez por todas, con un buen derechazo.

— ¡Tranquilícense! — los separo Imayoshi, el moreno estaba atento a lo que los camilleros hacían ya que habían entrado por el herido — esto ya se terminó, ustedes dos lárguense a la oficina y hagan sus informes, — señalo al rubio y al mayor, — Aomine hablemos.

Los otros iban a protestar pero la mirada de Imayoshi los hizo callar y obedecer sin más.

— Revisen su muslo izquierdo. — pronuncio el moreno a lo que Imayoshi que se había distraído con los otros tomo atención.

Un click hizo rápido el cerebro del pelinegro.

—Ustedes estaban muy ocupados charlando — espetó burlón el menor — y supuse que por toda la sangre que cubría la ropa del rehén no te diste cuenta de la herida en su muslo, se pudo haber muerto desangrado mientras tu hacías tus trucos psicológicos baratos. — finalizó rascándose descuidadamente el oído.

Una venita salto en la blanca frente de Imayoshi, Aomine era un excelente elemento, pero su disciplina y respeto a los superiores era verdaderamente cuestionable.

— Muy buen trabajo Aomine-kun, — le sonreía de esa forma que sabía no conllevaba nada bueno, y recalcándole ese "kun" con la saña que solo él podía, — has sido tan genial que te iras con la victima al hospital, — un ¡ahhh! Incrédulo, se escuchó de parte del moreno, el otro entreabrió su mirada que denotaba ese brillo malicioso— y te quedaras con él hasta que despierte y rinda su declaración, — el otro lo miraba enojado — ¿alguna objeción?

Y el muy maldito todavía lo retaba, él ya quería ir a dormir un rato, estaba desecho por la resaca que aún no se curaba, y ahora le tocaba ir de niñera de ese pelirrojo.

— Me largo. — solo dijo como despedida y alcanzando a los paramédicos, porque sabía que de nada serviría discutir con el pelinegro, cuando ponía esa cara era un verdadero demonio, tal vez por eso era el jefe, al menos le quedaba el consuelo que iba a un hospital, podría pedirle algo a las enfermeras para su cruda.

Se subió a la ambulancia al lado izquierdo del pelirrojo que iba inconsciente, apoyo su mano en la camilla.

— ¿Cómo está? — preguntó a uno de los paramédicos.

— Estable, perdió sangre, pero nada grave, estará bien. — El joven colgaba el suero que le habían colocado al paciente en un gancho de la ambulancia.

El hospital estaba cerca, y a mitad del camino Aomine sintió algo suave y cálido tomar su mano, que sin pensar estaba sobre la camilla como sujetándola.

— Oye, — la voz era baja, como un susurro — ¿Cómo…— parecía que estaba desorientado, el socorrista se acercó a checar las pupilas del pelirrojo y negó en dirección a Aomine.

— Solo fue un momento, esta inconsciente.

El moreno asintió, pero el agarre en su mano perduro, no se atrevió a quitar esa mano igual de grande que la suya, ya que el joven parecía inquieto y no quería perturbarlo más, después del día que tuvo. Una pequeña sonrisa que nadie noto fue esbozada. "Que buena persona se estaba haciendo" y con ese pensamiento llegaron al hospital.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ingresaron al pelirrojo por urgencias y él se quedó esperando, lo bueno es que solo fueron unos 20 minutos, ya que empezaba a marearse y querer vomitar con tantas idas y venidas de gente sangrando, personal médico histérico y con el olor a hospital como plus.

Una amable enfermera se acercó al lugar donde estaba sentado y le dijo que ya habían pasado al pelirrojo a una habitación, y que podía entrar a verlo.

Lo dirigió hasta el lugar y entro observando como el rehén, quien por cierto se llamaba Kagami Taiga, se encontraba por fin libre de toda mancha de sangre, notando la piel un poco bronceada, y que resaltaba gratamente gracias a sus cabellos rojos. "Igual a sus ojos", se dijo mentalmente, por lo regular jamás se fijaba mucho en las personas, mucho menos con las cuales se involucraba por trabajo, así que al momento de observar sus características ahora que se encontraba inconsciente, se dio cuenta de que si recordaba muy bien sus ojos ahora cerrados.

El sonido de la voz de la enfermera diciéndole como habían tratado sus heridas y que se encontraba bien pero sedado, lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

— Entonces me voy, puede quedarse en ese sillón a que despierte oficial. — le comento la enfermera señalando un confortable sillón en color beige, que se encontraba al lado izquierdo de la cama donde el pelirrojo reposaba.

—Disculpe señorita — la enfermera volvió su atención a él y sonrió al ver el rostro del moreno que se mostraba un poco incómodo por lo que iba a solicitar, —si no es mucha molestia, sería tan amable de proporcionarme algún medicamento para la resaca, o algo parecido. — Se rasco el cachete de forma descuidada, la enfermera le miraba con un tinte de reproche, apenas era martes y ese joven ya tenía resaca.

— Te traeré algo, pero, deberías ir a comer a la cafetería. — Era gracioso ver a ese serio oficial apenado, el moreno era muy alto y se veía en buena condición física, su mirada de hastió y su gesto de aburrimiento, le daba un toque de madurez, pero cuando lo observo avergonzado por su pedido, sus facciones se suavizaron, de tal forma que la enfermera le calculo unos 20 años.

Aomine volteo de inmediato a ver al dormido pelirrojo, no quería salir de ese cuarto y que despertara y el no estuviera para entrevistarlo, y largarse de ahí.

— No te preocupes, no va a despertar hasta mañana, si te inquieta dejarlo solo, yo me quedo hasta que regreses. — Aomine volteo a ver a la enfermera como si tuviera 3 cabezas, ¿cómo porque demonios a él le iba importar dejar solo a ese chico?

— Como sea, ¿Dónde está la cafetería? — No sabía porque, pero la implicación, que creía, había detrás de las palabras de la enfermera lo hicieron sobresaltarse en un pequeño enojo, chasqueo la lengua y se dispuso a seguir la indicaciones que la mujer le profirió para ir a abastecer su estómago con algo de comida.

La amable mujer observo como el moreno se retiraba con una sonrisa en su rostro, y se quedó acompañando al inconsciente paciente, mientras lo acomodaba mejor en la cama.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aomine Daiki despertó en un sillón con un insoportable dolor en el cuello, él era experto en quedarse dormido en cualquier lugar, pero ese sillón traidor y embustero, que a simple vista parecía cómodo, lo había dejado hecho polvo, el sonido del celular lo alerto, recibiendo de inmediato los buenos días de parte de su jefe. Imayoshi le pregunto qué tal había dormido, por lo que el moreno de inmediato se puso a voltear a un lado y otro esperando ver por cualquier rendija la cara de su superior.

Al descartar su paranoica acción, salió del sopor para contestar un escueto — Bien. — Lo que siguió con un bostezo.

— Me alegro de que disfrutaras tu descanso. — Se oyó por parte de su interlocutor.

— ¡Tienes que estar bromeado, he dormido mejor en celdas que en este maldito hospital! — Si había algo que podía empeorar, su de por si mala leche por las mañanas, eso era despertar por una llamada de Imayoshi después de una pésima noche.

— Al parecer nuestra bella durmiente no durmió del todo bien. — Alcanzó a oír las palabras a lo lejos como cuando la persona al teléfono le dice algo a otro que lo acompaña del otro lado, pero se aleja un poco del auricular, pretendiendo que del otro lado de la línea no le escuchen, aunque en este caso era obvio que el capitán quería que el moreno le escuchara, era parte de su plática mañanera hacerlo enojar. — en fin, la verdad es que me importa una mierda si dormiste bien, aunque si me interesa el que lo hicieras mal. — a pesar de no estar de frente, Aomine pudo imaginarse clara y vívidamente la sonrisa malvada de su superior. — A la hora de la comida iré a relevarte, no te alejes del paciente hasta entonces, podrás ir a comer y ducharte.

Y colgó.

Aomine aun sin creerlo dio un vistazo a la pantalla del aparato, donde "llamada finalizada" se leía claramente, observo unos segundos el celular como si con ello lo fuera hacer explotar y lo guardo. Después miro al chico tendido en la cama, descansando apaciblemente, y lo fulmino con su mirada, ¡estúpido pelirrojo!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Imayoshi había llegado a las dos de la tarde, le dijo que volviera a las siete, y no quiso dar explicación alguna del porque tanta vigilancia al muchacho, podrían volver cuando despertara y tomar su declaración, pero el otro se negó, por lo cual maldiciendo el estúpido trabajo que le estaba achacando, y al estúpido chico pelirrojo que no despertaba, se retiró a su departamento para comer algo que compraría en el camino, ducharse y dormir en su cómoda cama al menos dos horas.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Una rubia de ojos verdes y gran pecho había llegado cual huracán a la recepción del hospital, tras ella, tratando de calmarla un joven de cabello negro, con corte "de moda" trataba en vano tranquilizarla. Más atrás un chico de cabellos celeste y un rubio les observaban. Eran los amigos de Kagami Taiga a quien Alex había informado del incidente. Aomine había salido a tomar un café, ya que el doctor revisaba al paciente y le pidió privacidad, por lo cual vio el alboroto. Aunque no se percató del peliceleste y del rubio.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

— Te sedamos solo para asegurarnos de que no fueras a sufrir un ataque de pánico debido a la traumática experiencia muchacho, por eso has dormido tanto tiempo. — Las curaciones habían terminado y el galeno explicaba, cuando el teléfono de la habitación sonó, por lo que contestó de inmediato — me informan de recepción que han venido a verte la señorita García y unos acompañantes.

— Si, yo pedí que les informaran de mi estado. — Se sentía aun adormilado y sin muchas ganas de verlos por el escándalo que sabía montarían.

— Avisare al oficial que está cuidándote, después de todo no se en que calidad te esté resguardando. — Kagami lo miro sorprendido, ¿Qué oficial?

— ¿De qué… — sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por unos suaves toques en la puerta, seguidos de la alta figura morena entrando al cuarto.

Kagami pudo reconocerlo de inmediato.

— ¡Hasta que despertó! — Exclamó el ojiazul, mirando con cierto reproche al médico.

— Le dije que despertaría en un rato. — el galeno tomo la tabla con indicaciones del paciente, haciendo algunas anotaciones, sin tomarle importancia a la mirada recibida. — Justo le mencionaba al joven Kagami, que debía preguntarle si acaso puede recibir visitas.

El otro rio.

— Hahahaha, ni toda la armada junta creo que pueda detener a la rubia que arma alboroto clamando por ver a su "bébe". — Ahora volteaba su mirada burlesca hacia el paciente que se sonrojo, en parte por imaginar la escena y parte por la forma como el policía lo veía y la palabra que utilizo para referirse a él, ya que su tono había sido meloso, además cayo en cuenta que desde que aquel entro en su campo visual no había dejado de observarle, hasta creyó no haber parpadeado siquiera.

— Alex es muy exagerada a veces. — desvió la mirada, tratando de no sonar avergonzado.

— Las novias suelen ponerse histéricas si les dices que has estado en un tiroteo y ahora te encuentras en el hospital. — Aomine se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

— Iré a autorizar su pase de visita. — el galeno menciono, tomando el anterior comentario del oficial como el permiso para que el chico pelirrojo recibiera a sus amigos.

— Me han ordenado no dejarte a menos que sea medicamente necesario, así que me quedare mientras platicas con tus amigos. — El moreno se dejaba caer de mala manera sobre el sillón, bebiendo su café helado con ayuda de un popote.

— ¿Y eso por… — al parecer ese día no le dejarían terminar ninguna de sus interrogantes pues la puerta se había abierto de estrepito revelando a una mancha rubia que rápidamente le cayó encima aplastándolo contra la cama.

— ¡¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba?! — pretendía ser un regaño, pero había un tono de alivio en aquella pregunta.

— ¡uff! Yo también quiero que me disparen. — En la habitación ya se encontraban los otros tres chicos, que voltearon al escuchar la voz de moreno, que mencionaba aquello ya que la sexy ojiverde le tenía los pechos prácticamente en la cara al convaleciente.

— Lo estas ahogado Alex. — Himuro, desde tiempos inmemorables salvado a Taiga de morir de asfixia.

— ¿Aominecchi? — ¿Aomine-kun? — Exclamaron al unísono los dos chicos restantes, reconociendo al oficial.

— ¿Ah? ¡Kise, Tetsu! — Recordaba a aquellos chicos, tenía años sin verlos, pero habían sido sus compañeros en el equipo de básquet de la secundaria, así que los reconocía fácilmente.

— ¿Por qué estas vestido como policía?

— Sexy policía. — completo la rubia que ya había dejado en paz al herido y le tomaba importancia al chico del sillón.

Prácticamente el rubio, pelirrojo y peliceleste asintieron ante la afirmación hecha por la fémina, pero se lograron contener.

— ¡Alguien quiere volver su atención a Taiga! — exclamó harto el pelinegro notando con enfado la cara de idiota del mencionado y la de presuntuosa del oficial.

— ¡Oh!, claro, ¡Taiga! — Y Alex se volcó de nuevo a él.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Los amigos del tal Kagami, eran ruidosos, bueno, los rubios lo eran, Tetsu como recordaba era muy discreto, y el pelinegro, creía haberle caído mal, tal vez también lo conocía y no lo recordaba, a lo mejor le bajo alguna novia o algo por el estilo.

Después de que el interno les explicara como termino en esa condición, sus antiguos compañeros le preguntaron como había terminado de policía, no les respondió de verdad, se limitó a "cosas que pasan", le hicieron otras preguntas y la hora de marcharse se hizo presente.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aomine había prendido el televisor que se encontraba en las instalaciones, se puso a cambiar canales, ya que en las noticias aún se hablaba del altercado en el banco. Un noticiero deportivo fue lo que pensó sería adecuado para no hacérsela pasar mal al chico pelirrojo.

— ¡Demonios!, Ya jugaron los Lakers, quería ver ese. — Su vista estaba pegada la pantalla, pero su cabeza estaba ligeramente inclinada hacia donde el pelirrojo reposaba, queriendo observar sus reacciones.

— Es obvio que los Bulls de Chicago ganarían ese encuentro. — Había quedado un poco taciturno al ver las imágenes de rehenes saliendo del banco, las ambulancias y patrullas, las camillas… con los muertos, dio un suspiro antes de contestar, sino fuera por ese chico moreno él pudo haber salido en una bolsa negra.

— En sus sueños. — Noto la mueca del herido cuando paso por el canal de noticieros, no era su intención, por eso siguió con la plática cuando el otro le contesto. — ¿Pero no espero que sepas algo de buen básquet?

— Déjame decirte algo, no es por presumir, pero juego en la liga universitaria, para la Universidad T. — Su voz cambio de matiz, y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo inmediato ante la mención de su gran pasión.

— Tienes la altura, pero no creo que seas bueno. — Aomine torció la boca en una mueca, aquella expresión ilusionada por el deporte que él amo tanto en su pubertad y que lo llevo a una gran frustración al no encontrar un rival de su talla, le incómodo. Era la misma cara de idiota que él ponía en antaño.

— ¡Hah! — eso era ofensivo, él era el As, y algunos entrenadores y cazatalentos de quipos profesionales le alagaban por su destreza en el deporte. — ¿qué puede saber un policía de tan buen deporte?

— Pues para empezar, que como se puede observar en la pantalla, Los Lakers ganaron. — Señalo el televisor donde aparecía el marcador, llevándose la victoria el equipo previsto por el moreno por una diferencia que los dejaba como los vencedores indiscutibles.

— ¿Eh?, solo fue suerte, ¿en serio te gusta el básquet? — Se había sorprendido por ese resultado, los Bulls tenían una gran defensa, hubiesen podido ganar, cuando saliera de ahí buscaría una repetición del juego.

— Soy excelente en el basquetbol, bueno en realidad en todo lo que hago. — El tono autosuficiente y ególatra hizo que Kagami le mirara feo, no creyéndose aquello.

— Fanfarrón, estoy seguro que te daría una paliza. — Le contrataco, él podía bajarle los humos al presumido, se notaba que el agente era una persona muy confiada.

— Eso lo veremos cuando te recuperes idiota. Sino hubieses dejado que te hirieran te lo demostraría ahora mismo. — Volvió su atención al televisor, donde el calendario de la NBA era presentado por el conductor.

— ¡Eso quiero verlo! — Era un impulsivo que siempre saltaba de alegría ante cualquier reto, y por el físico que tenía el moreno, tal vez fuera decente en un juego, así que se emocionó de inmediato ante la idea de verlo después de salir de ese hospital, de pronto algo hizo click en su mente. — Por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre oficial?

— ¿Mi nombre? — Había estado conviviendo con el inconsciente chico, y ahora platicando trivialidades que olvido ese sencillo detalle, por lo que se sorprendió cuando el otro pregunto acerca de ello. — Mi nombre es Aomine Daiki. Oficial Aomine para ti muchacho. — Le regalo una sonrisa presuntuosa.

— ¿Muchacho?, ¡vamos! se ve que tenemos la misma edad. — que ni creyera el moreno que le iba a llamar con las formalidades que merece un adulto, pues aunque fuera una "especie" de autoridad, que sí lo era, pero le es imposible mirarlo de esa manera, para él solo se trataba de un muy atractivo joven, de hermosos ojos azules que le salvo la vida, casi nada.

— Eso no importa, soy policía y me debes respeto. — A Aomine le importaban una mierda esas formalidades para hablar, pero era divertido ver como el ceño se le fruncía al pelirrojo y esas curiosas cejas rojas se contraían cuando le molestaba con aquellos comentarios petulantes.

— No hare eso…— no termino la frase cuando un gruñido lleno la habitación, se sonrojo por completo al instante, su piel era del mismo tono que su cabello, y el oficial soltó un limpia y cristalina carcajada ante el indiscreto estomago del chico que clamaba por alimento. — Es…— esto era probablemente lo más vergonzoso que le había sucedido en la vida — la comida que me trajeron era muy poca, además estaba bastante insípida. — Trato de salir lo mejor librado de la situación.

Aomine seguía riendo.

— ¡Demonios, ya cállate!, tengo hambre no es algo tan gracioso. — Refunfuño, el otro se burlaba abiertamente de él y aunque por lo general era bastante agresivo y no dejaba que se rieran de él, aun cuando hiciera algo estúpido que lo ameritara, la risa de moreno era hermosa, su rasgos no parecían los del oficial prepotente y aburrido que había estado en el sillón de su cuarto de hospital desde que despertó.

Dejo de reír de apoco, tratando de controlarse y regresar a su normal ritmo de respiración. — A decir verdad, yo también tengo hambre. Pero esta cafetería es deplorable. — Saco su celular del bolso de su pantalón y empezó a revisar entre sus contactos.

— ¿Puedes comer de todo? — Pregunto de repente, los ojos de Kagami brillaron, había dos cosas fundamentales que hacían que se ilusionara; comida y básquet.

— Si, el doctor no me prohibió nada. — Le estaba empezando a agradar aquel sujeto que por lo visto también le conseguiría comida de contrabando, no creía que se pudiera dar a los internos comida del exterior.

— Pediré hamburguesas. El lugar que me gusta las tiene hoy al dos por uno. — Lo importante sería como pasar con ellas sin que lo vieran.

— ¿Maji-burguer? — Tal vez fuera mucha coincidencia que le gustaran el mismo lugar que a él, probablemente un buen número de restaurantes tuvieran esa promoción este mismo día, pero le gustaba la idea de tener cosas en común con esa persona que tenía al frente.

— Sí, y ni se te ocurra quejarte, que todavía que me apiado de ti. — Le contesto con voz neutra pendiente aún del celular. — Hasta podría meterme en problemas por traerte comida a escondidas. — le miro serio y después sonrió de lado. — En fin, mi jefe siempre dice que tengo un problema para obedecer las reglas, así que ¿qué más da que rompa una insignificante como esa?

— Quiero 10. — Declaro.

— ¡Estás loco!, no salve tu vida para que mueras de una congestión estomacal. — Le miro como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza, la gente le decía que él comía demasiado y a lo mucho podía con cuatro hamburguesas.

— Siempre me como entre 13 y 15, así que me estoy midiendo. — Replico como si no fuera la gran cosa, estaba más que acostumbrado a que las personas que apenas lo conocían se sorprendieran y juzgaran su forma de comer en demasía.

— Debes estar bromeando. No pareces ser un glotón. — Se froto su propio abdomen, dándole a entender que de comer así lo más seguro es que estuviera gordo, pero él se veía bastante en forma.

— Mi organismo las resiste bien y quema grasa rápido. — Su pijama de hospital consistía en un pantalón suelto y una camiseta, por lo que pudo fácilmente levantar esta y mostrar su abdomen bien marcado y fornido pecho al otro, era un momento para lucirse y lo haría sin desaprovechar.

— Solo trata de no morirte atragantado, no sabría que decirle en la mañana al doc. — El chico claramente tenía el cuerpo de un campeón, su contextura era un poco más corpulenta que la propia, pero a decir verdad realmente estaba muy bien el muchacho. Y si él decía que podía con 10, le daría el beneficio de la duda. — Aunque espero que cuando salgas de aquí me pagues la comida. — Sentencio para por fin solicitar por teléfono la orden.

Después de una tortuosa media hora para el pelirrojo, ya que moría de hambre, pudo sacarle unos datos personales al moreno, se enteró que asistía a la universidad M, donde estudiaba derecho, al parecer llevaba pocas materias ya que trabaja, obviamente como policía, era solo un poco menor a él, por la plática, pudo vislumbrar que el moreno era caprichoso, voluntarioso, irascible, pero que tenía los ojos más cautivantes que hubiese visto, que su sonrisa podía iluminar una habitación, era más brillante que la de Kise y eso que el rubio era modelo profesional, y confirmo que aquel policía le era atrayente en más de una forma.

De repente el sonido de un mensaje interrumpió su plática, por lo cual el moreno dijo que bajaría a recoger las hamburguesas, al cabo de unos 7 minutos estuvo de vuelta en la habitación.

— ¿Cómo conseguiste traer la comida sin que te vieran? — Pregunto, al momento de ver que su pequeña orden era bastante voluminosa, eso no debió ser fácil para el oficial.

— La enfermera que da rondas a estas horas es una joven de grandes tetas, desde ayer le estuve coqueteando un poco y nos tomamos un café juntos, así que le pedí que hiciera como si no hubiese visto nada. — Coloco la bolsa en la mesita al lado de Kagami. — Hasta me ayudo trayendo unos refrescos de la máquina. — Los puso también sobre el mueble, y procedió a sacar una de las piezas de comida.

— Ya veo, al parecer eres todo un galán, no sé cómo soportara tu ego, se ve una chica linda. — torció la boca y agarro la bolsa de mala manera sin que el moreno lo notara, sabía a qué enfermera se refería, pues fue la que hace rato había pasado a llevarle una sábana y había visto como le sonreía a Aomine.

— Tal vez le pida que me lleve a dormir un rato con ella a los cuartos de descanso, dormir en el sillón está fatal. — Tomo el refresco y giro la tapa para beber un sorbo.

— Sin detalles por favor. — Ya llevaba más de la mitad de su hamburguesa y realmente no quería imaginar que más haría Aomine con la chica.

— Claro, no quiero ser culpable de que pierdas tu inocencia con sucios detalles. — Había acercado su silla a la cama de Kagami, por el simple hecho que usaban como centro de comida la mesita que se encontraba a un lado del pelirrojo, aún estaba de pie, por lo que solo tuvo que estirar su mano y despeinar, en forma de camaradería los rojos cabellos.

— ¡No soy un puto perro! Y ¿Quién demonios es inocente? — retiro la mano morena de un manotazo.

— ¿Pepe el toro (*)?— el otro lo miro totalmente contrariado, no teniendo ni la más mínima idea de que habla el ojiazul. — Chiste local. En fin, yo me entiendo. — Suspiro.

El tiempo se fue entre bromas porque realmente Kagami devoraba la comida como aspiradora, y otros temas sin importancia, hasta que el paciente cayo dormido sin más.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Era el segundo día que despertaba contracturado por el infernal sillón. Después de esto estaba seguro que podría dormir sobre rocas y no sentirá malestar alguno. Cuando se dio cuenta que su "encargo" llamado Kagami Taiga había despertado, le mando un mensaje informando a su superior el cual no se dignó en contestar. Así que ahora el sonido de un mensaje es lo que le había informado que era hora de despertar, lo leyó, mientras se frotaba el ojo izquierdo. El "señor" le informaba que en un rato pasaba, para ver la situación, que no interrogara al chico.

Se levantó para dirigirse al baño y lavarse la cara. Procedió dentro del cuarto, se echó agua en la nuca y sus cabellos, se lavó los dientes, el día anterior había llevado un cepillo, se quitó la camisa y se puso una toalla pequeña sobre la cabeza, que limitaba su visión, dirigiéndose al pequeño closet de la habitación, ahí había dejado una camisa limpia.

Kagami despertó y se vio solo en su habitación, escucho el sonido del grifo del agua del baño y se preguntó por el oficial que en la noche aun le hacía compañía, de pronto pudo visualizar el esculpido torso moreno, tan definido y apetecible que Kagami le recorrió enseguida, llegando hasta donde se marcaba la cintura y la parte superior de los muy bien definidos huesos de la cadera.

Se lamio los labios deleitándose de que el otro no lo hubiese tomado en cuenta, observando cómo le daba la espalda mientras tomaba algo del closet, la magnífica vista de aquella espalda tonificada se vio interrumpida por la tela de la camisa que la cubrió. Se mordió el labio, notando el buen trasero que poseía el de ojos azules, ¿Quién en sus cabales, estando herido y a dos días de ese terrible incidente, anda deleitándose la pupila con el oficial que le salvó de morir?

Aunque en su defensa; ¡el oficial estaba más que follable! Se contestó.

Kagami Taiga era gay. Lo sabía desde los trece años y lo acepto a los quince, cuando tuvo su primer novio. Himuro Tatsuya, con quien a pesar de quererlo mucho no logro sentir amor, por lo cual lo dejaron y decidieron seguir siendo "hermanos". Llevaba ya un tiempo sin relación alguna, había estado saliendo con Kuroko, pero nada remotamente serio. Así que dejo de reprocharse el que sus ojos vagaran tan ávidamente por el cuerpo del policía, que descarado se paseaba semidesnudo por su cuarto.

— ¡Oe! ¿Estás bien?, ¿quieres que llame al médico? — salió del sus divagaciones cuando el fresco aliento mentolado le golpeo en la cara, el moreno estaba cerca de él, mirando sus ojos de cerca tratando de llamar su atención.

— ¡No! Estoy bien, solo me distraje. — se apresuró a contestar.

— ¿Seguro? He visto a personas que después de un incidente del tipo que tú has sufrido puede pasar por shock postraumático que los puede llevar a periodos de abstracción de la realidad. — El peliazul tomo el teléfono buscando al doctor.

— Estoy bien. — Aseguró — solo tengo hambre.

— ¿Enserio? Eres un pozo sin fondo. — Rio.

El doctor entraba saludando — ¡Buenos!,

— ¡Claro para quien no duerme en un puñetero sillón! — la expresión demostraba más que enfado hastió. — El herido tiene hambre, yo me largo a desayunar. — y se marchó.

— Un encanto, siempre de buenas ese chico. — comento el anciano al observar como Kagami estaba muy al pendiente del oficial.

— Creo que es muy amable a su modo. — Tenía esa sensación, desde que le observo en medio de aquel caos, aun durante aquel disparo que parecía dirigido a él, había algo cálido

en el actuar del moreno.

— Sí, claro. — El hombre ya checaba la herida. — Parece que las suturas están bien, no hay infección. La enfermera te cambiara el vendaje y enseguida te traen el desayuno. — anoto algunas cosas en la tabla.

— ¿Me dará de alta? — los hospitales no eran su lugar favorito en el mundo, y la cama era incomoda, además se sentía bien, no entendía porque seguía ahí.

— Aun estas en observación, hoy vendrá a verte un psiquiatra, queremos asegurarnos de que tu experiencia no deje secuelas. — Dejo la tabla para verlo directamente a los ojos, denotando en ellos comprensión.

— Yo me siento bien, fue malo en su momento, pero él… es decir, la policía llego y todo fue bien. — No era para tanto, pensó que moriría cuando le apuntaron con un arma en la cabeza, pero ya había pasado y la había logrado.

— Aun así es el protocolo, si estas tan bien el psiquiatra lo dirá. — Le regalo una sonrisa que esperaba sirviera para calmarlo, la mayoría de la gente a la que se le mencionaba una consulta psiquiátrica se ponía a la defensiva.

— No tengo de otra. — suspiro derrotado tras aquella respuesta.

— Exacto, además el policía insiste en que te consulten, así que se bueno y hazlo de buena manera o te obligara, se ve que no es muy paciente. — y volvió a sonreír viendo la cara que ponía el pelirrojo al mencionarle al oficial, saliendo de ahí pensando en que los jóvenes de hoy en día son muy divertidos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

— Muero de hambre. — en una mesa apartada Imayoshi tenía una bandeja con su desayuno, Aomine robo de ella un sándwich. El otro no se inmuto.

— Buenos días para ti también Aomine-kun, igualmente es un gusto verte. Adelante, toma lo que quieras. — Una sonrisa más falsa que las tetas del papa de las Kardashian adornaba el rostro del capitán.

—Llevo dos días durmiendo en un puñetero sillón de hospital, así que cómprame el desayuno de esta cafetería de mierda. — Se mostró firme y serio, esta vez no se dejaría amedrentar por su superior, después de todo si, que merecía que le compraran el almuerzo. El otro no contesto, pero le acerco más su bandeja la cual tenía comida para ambos.

— Por cierto ¿Cuándo voy a poder entrevistar al chico y largarme? — Daba una mordida descuidada a un pan tostado con mermelada.

— Seré yo quien lo entreviste, tu solo me acompañaras. — tomo un sorbo de su café esperando el berrinche de su subordinado.

— ¿¡Eh!?, ¡¿Y para que mierdas me he estado aquí entonces si ni siquiera me confías el realizar una puta entrevista?! — Dejo de comer, Imayoshi no le estaba diciendo las cosas claras, y se estaba yendo con rodeos e intuía que no era para joderle nada más.

— La investigación se ha puesto más seria Aomine, al parecer los terroristas tenían al menos dos cómplices más, — Se acomodó los lentes mejor — uno era conductor, lo atrapamos a unas seis cuadras después de que te fuiste en la ambulancia, un testigo nos indicó de que coche se habían bajado los terroristas. Cuando lo interrogamos dijo que dentro del banco tenían otro cómplice que fungía como cliente, el cual les aviso el momento preciso de entrar. Dijo no saber su nombre, y solo haberlo visto en una ocasión, lo describió como alto y pelirrojo.

Aomine solo escuchaba atento, sin más interés en la comida.

—De las grabaciones de seguridad, pudimos observar que de los clientes de ese día solo había dos pelirrojos. Estamos esperado la orden del Juez para poder llevarlos ante el testigo y ver si puede reconocer a alguno.

— ¿Estas diciendo que Kagami es sospechoso por lo que paso en el banco? — La incredulidad estaba latente en aquella frase. Imayoshi frunció el ceño, estrechando a un más de lo normal sus ojos.

— ¿Desde cuándo el puto pelirrojo, paso a ser Kagami? — y Aomine a penas percibió aquel pequeño detalle.

CONTINUARA…

 **Bueno, espero que este sea un fic largo, se supone que quiero desarrollar bien la relación, en mi defensa no follaron en el primer cap, ya es algo ¿no?**

 **Lo dicho, siempre que tengo que sacar a alguien de la cárcel me llegan las ganas de publicar, que se le va a hacer…**


End file.
